Permissions
This guide will cover setting up lists and property- and domain(world) rules. The rule settings for: Room settings, Cover Charge Settings and Admin Tools are not covered in this guide! There are two locations you can setup rules for properties, the first Domain Rules (World Rules) and the second, per property Local rules. Domain rules, apply to every property you own in your world, (note that zaby's are not included in your world(s). 'Local Rules' First go to your social center and then to the properties tab. http://www.redlightcenter.com/net/vww/manage.aspx, As seen below you can select the property you would like to change to rules for. Highlighted in red is the option to see your zabies or the properties of your world, clicking on the manage button behind the specific property, will bring you to the page of this specific property. Now there is a tab called "Rules", highlighted below. This will bring up the rules for the specific property. 'World Rules' If you want to change the rules of the whole world instead of local, note that this will apply to every property you have in your world.http://www.redlightcenter.com/Net/vww/manageDomain.aspx Click on the tab: Manage world, if you have more then one world you need to select the correct world. Then click on the tab permissions highlighted below. You can always see the different in what rule list you are, local rules are called "rules" and world rules are called "permissions". Some rules are only available as world rules such as "broadcast" (purple text) 'How to setup a list:' A list is to give specific rules to specific people, if you want some users to have bootrights or decorating, you can make a list called "Test List 1" (First Image), then click on go, now you will get a new drop-down menu called: "Work with a list". Select the list: "Test List 1" (Second Image). Now add the name of the user you would like to have on this list, I added the user Velorian to my Test List 1, you can keep adding as many people as you like to this list, the rules you setup for this list apply to everyone that is in this list. Therefor if you would like users to have different rules you would need to create different lists. You can of course name the list to something that will make it clear to what users are on it instead of "Test List 1", which I only used to demonstrate how to create a list in the picture above. For example, name a list "Bouncers" and add people who can boot to it. Add another List for Decorators, and you can give them the decorating rule. 'Adding the rules themselves:' Here you can setup the specific rules. Type Allow, will allow the list you selected to do selected action. Deny, will prevent the list from doing the selected action. Deny rules always win from allow rules when setup, so having "friends" on allow decorate, and having "everyone" on deny decorate, will prevent your friends from decorating. List Owner = You (Same as Domain Owner) Everyone = all users of Utherverse (Includes yourself) Friends = everyone on your friendlist Ignores = everyone on your ignorelist VIP members = all VIP users (Yellow Users) Basic members = all Basic users (Green Users) Other lists, you created in the previous section, in my example Test List 1, will apply to the user Velorian, since that was the only person I added to the list. Action Boot People Out = Allows/Denies to boot people Have Sex = Allows/Denies VIP users to have sex in the property Fly = Allows/Denies to fly Skate = Allows/Denies to use skates or skateboarding in the property Get Naked = Allows/Denies to take of clothing layers Mermaid = Allows/Denies add mermaid tail in swimmable water, instead of normal swimming. Enter the house = Allows/Denies to enter the property Decorate = Allows/Denies to use the prop editor Ignore Cover = Allows/Denies the need to pay the cover fee Edit Room Textures = Allows/Denies to enter the texture editor Masturbate = Allows/Denies to masturbate Clear the Room = Allows/Denies to empty the room Voice Moderator = Allows/Denies to moderate the voice chat Voice Can Speak = Allows/Denies to speak over voice chat Voice Can Listen = Allows/Denies to listen to voice chat Stream Video = Allows/Denies to stream video feeds Send a domain broadcast = ONLY possible as world/domain permission! This will enable the list to send a broadcast (purple text), note that this will always be send to all properties in that world. In the example below I let the user Velorian, decorate in the property, since that user is the only one on that list (Test List 1) Default Rules: Below is a list of all the default rules setup in the local rules. If you still have problems setting up rules, you can always go to: http://support.utherverse.com/ and ask for additional help.